Que hubiera sucedido, si yo hubiera sobrevivido
by JackiMartell
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer FanFic. Lo haré basado en la pareja que me encanta de Grey's Anatomy Lexie y Mark. Es como yo veo las cosas, si mi querida Shonda {Lease con sarcasmo} no hubiera matado a mi pareja favorita. Así es como quisiera que hubieran sido las cosas. Bueno se aceptan criticas, comentarios, escupitajos y alabanzas lo que se les ocurra.


**CAPITULO UNO. "VIVIR O MORIR ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN"**

_La vida humana está hecha de decisiones: sí o no, dentro o fuera, arriba o abajo. Y luego están las decisiones que importan: Amar u odiar, el ser un héroe o el ser un cobarde, pelear o rendirse, vivir… o morir._

_Vivir o morir. Héroe o cobarde. Pelear o darse por vencido. Lo diré de nuevo para estar seguro que me están escuchando: La vida humana se compone de opciones: vivir o morir, esa es las elecciones importante… y no siempre está en nuestras manos._

Se podría escuchar el sonido de la maquina, ese sonido que ya la estaba trastornando ¿iba a morir? ¿Así es como sería su final? Aunque aún no sabía cómo aún estaba con vida, cuando su diagnostico que ella misma se había hecho le daba pocas esperanzas de vida, prácticamente está rota y no de manera literal, si no, en la realidad. Pero las palabras de Mark, diciéndole que la amaba que siempre la iba a amar y que tenía que vivir por ellos, le había dado una fuerza interior algo que no se explicaba ella, pero ahí está con su vida dependiendo de un hilo pero viva y eso es lo que importaba.

Se encontraba en una cama de algún hospital, abriendo los ojos de manera con precaución ya que la luz le lastimaba las retinas. Pestañeo varias veces hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la florescencia del lugar, volteo hacía ambos lados y pudo ver a Meredith en una silla durmiendo y al otro lado las maquinas de las que estaba sujeta. Su respiración se fue entrecortando a medida que veía aquello_ ¿Que había pasado?_, su mente era un maremoto de preguntas y aparte que le dolía todo, soltó una tos que fue tapada por el respirador artificial que tenía en la boca. Con el sonido su hermana Meredith se despertó de su sueño, se notaba agotada y se imaginaba que había pasado horas ahí con ella.

**¡Lexie!.**- Exclamo muy emocionada su hermana, entonces se acerco a ella sacándole el respirador artificial de la boca.- **No hagas ningún esfuerzo, ni intentes hablar vale.**- Dijo la rubia aún emocionada y conteniendo las lagrimas de ver que por fin su hermana había despertado.- **Llamaré a Nelson para que te revise, Lex no sabes lo feliz que estoy que estés bien hermana**.- Musito con voz quebrada y al fin sus lagrimas hicieron su aparición.-** Bueno iré rápido**.- Se giro y salió de la habitación.

Aún así Lex estaba muy confundida, algunos recuerdos hicieron aparición de repente. Cuando vio a Mark enfrente de ella diciéndole que la amaba, y cuando el equipo de rescatistas hicieron su aparición y sacaron su cuerpo de bajo aquel pedazo de metal, el dolor insoportable de sentir sus huesos crujir. Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición en el rostro de Lex, y entonces una pregunta inundo su mente_ ¿Mark? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella? ¿Acaso se había arrepentido de decir aquello? No podía ser aquello ¿O sí?,_ su mente estaba navegando un mar de dudas y necesitaba a alguien que se las aclarara.

Fue entonces que escucho la puerta abrirse y volteo hacía visualizando a su hermana y Nelson entrar, rápidamente aquel doctor que en sus momentos de residente le causaba risa, ahora estaba poniéndole una luz en sus retinas para checar los estragos que tenía.- **Bueno parece que esta todo bien.-** Dijo Nelson hacia Meredith, más que para ella.-** Lex, me escuchas.**- Preguntó ahora si con su vista fija en ella. Con un poco de esfuerzo, sintiendo la garganta muy seca susurro apenas audible un _sí_.-** Vale necesito que estés tranquila, se ahora estas muy confundida y quieres respuestas, pero tienes que estar tranquila has tenido un cuadro bastante difícil Lexie así que necesito que este relajada ¿puedes hacerlo?.-** Pregunto con un tono que usaban ellos con los pacientes para que estuvieran quietos, asintió ante sus palabras con el miedo que no saliera su voz de nuevo.- **Bueno ahora me dirás que sientes esto**.- Fue entonces bajo hacía sus pies, los destapo y empezó a rozar una pluma por las plantas de sus pies, hasta llegar a sus piernas, pero ella no sentía nada absolutamente nada ¿Qué demonios?, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos ¿invalida? ¿Estaba invalida? y negó con la cabeza.- **Tranquila Alexandra es normal con el cuadro que has presentado, haremos exámenes y determinaremos que sucede, no te pongas nerviosa y levantes conclusiones antes de tiempo estamos.-** Dijo Nelson con su mirada fija en ella, asintió como pudo. Miro hacía Mer que estaba fija mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos.- **Mer...**-Pronuncio con voz ronca y apenas audible.- ¡**Hey! estarás bien, esto no es nada vale**.- Dijo con un intento de sonrisa, aunque ella sabía que no lo estaba sintiendo, conocía muy bien a Meredith así que volvió a intentar hablar.- **Mark..**- Logro pronunciar, ahora no le importaba sus piernas y era estúpido por que debería ser su prioridad. Pero ella sabía que se enfrentaría a esto, no podía salir ilesa de aquello, pero eso estaba en segundo término porque ella quería saber dónde estaba la razón por la cual seguía viva.


End file.
